


Translation

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Stealing Beauty (1996)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lucy offers her mother's journal to Ian.





	Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Stealing Beauty nor am I profiting off this.

Ian ignores the hickey blooming on her jawline. Lucy wears the mark like a royal with a crown. Her mouth is swollen red. Hickeys spread across her neck like a purple chain.

“Did someone send you here? Am I holding up breakfast again?” Ian asks, wiping his hands on his already dirty pants. 

“Breakfast isn't for another hour. I came out here to give you this.”

Age has made the journal ratty. The pages are wrinkled and yellow. Still, he wants it. He wants the paper perfume and secret poems. 

“I’ll return it.”

“You should read everything first.”

Translation: no one can know.


End file.
